Silent Road
by Daybreak-chan
Summary: A world falls into chaos after an unknown tragedy caused the destruction of all machines. But when several young boys start having strange half-visions, will they remain gone? AU, 3x4 1x2
1. Default Chapter

Silent Road  
  
Prologue:  
  
"...Once long ago there were great minds that worked in harmony with the metal ores borne from the very Earth itself. Even common people harnessed these powers, and there were plans to use these collective energies to launch a giant metal craft into the very void of space, crafting it to become a home for humans. The first colony!  
"However, there were secrets hidden deep inside the machines. Before anything could be done, a lone scientist revealed what could hardly be fathomed! A force that destroyed the humans: mind, soul, and finally body. Only a few remained. "The great Pacifists, the Winner and Peacecraft families. An entire generation of orphans, some of which were employed but most of which banded together and roamed the Earth Sphere. And a few last scientists, who stood strong for the return of Machines in all their glory. None knew what would happen next. None remembered the Secret. And those who cannot remember history are those most bound to repeat it."  
~ From the Book of Rebirth  
  
*****  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner growled softly as he stared up at the stars, not even trying to enjoy the feel of the grass under him. The sounds of the camp drifted to him on a slight breeze, and by the sounds of it nobody had reported him missing yet. Sometimes he hated being the heir of the second richest family in the world. In fact, it had been getting on his nerves much more frequently lately, which is why he had slipped out of the camp to steal a few moments to himself. He would be reprimanded when he returned, but it was worth it. With a sigh, the blonde struggled to his feet.  
  
Panning out beyond the camp was a desolate savanna of a wasteland. His father had mentioned that this had once been a continent called Asia, one of the most prosperous nations in the world. Now, the only living things here were a few wanderers and the temporary Winner estate. It hurt; to think so many could be killed by something that no one completely understood.  
  
A strangled moan, almost soft enough to be the wind, startled Quatre out of his thoughts. He turned; examining the rocky outcropping that surrounded the camp for a second before scrambling over a large boulder to investigate. Even a small ripping sound signifying the fate of his best shirt didn't daunt him as he slid over the top of the rock and tumbled gracelessly to the other side.  
  
The blonde Arab had never seen so much fear as that reflected in the pair of emerald eyes staring at him from the ball of clothing huddled against the largest rock. Quatre started forward then stopped again, staring wide- eyed at the dark puddle spreading around the bundle.  
  
"Hey! Are... are you all right?" inching forward, Quatre determined that the fluid was, in fact, blood. "We've got to get you some help! Come on, there's a good doctor in camp." Ignoring the other boy's vague protest, he somehow managed to haul the both of them back over the rocks and into camp without causing further injury to either of them, although his clothes wouldn't ever be wearable again.  
  
*****  
  
"That was one nasty bullet wound. You said you found him just outside camp Quat? Strange, wonder how he got there." Sally Po finished wrapping the now unconscious boy's arm and looked over at her young friend "You'd better change before your father see you." He nodded.  
  
"He'll... be okay, right?"  
  
"He'll be fine Quatre. Now shoo, I have work to do and this young man needs rest." Sally smiled as he scurried off. It was strange; a boy no older then sixteen, in the condition this one was in, couldn't have gotten very far on his own. And there were very few guns of any kind left anywhere. The only explanation was an assassin, and that was not a happy thought indeed.  
  
*****  
  
"Dad, he's hurt! This is the safest place for him right now! If he is willing to work, why shouldn't he?"  
  
"He was shot, Quatre. We don't know why, or by whom. They're probably still in this area. He's a danger to you and the entire camp! I cannot allow him to stay," said the head of the Winner estate, his tone final. "You are dismissed."  
  
"No." This one word caused Quatre's father to take a second look at his son. It was a word he had always expected him to say one day, but he had always hoped that that day would never come.  
  
"You and your strays, Quatre. He can stay for a day or two, and I'll rethink my decision." He returned his son's nervous smile and turned back to his affairs. "After all, he can't be much worse than Maxwell..."  
  
*****  
  
Said Maxwell poked the tall youth curiously, "What're we gonna call him?" This comment only earned him two well-deserved glares.  
  
"Duo, stop poking him. And I'm sure he already has a name," Quatre sighed. He had found Duo in an abandoned church when they were both very little. He had then been raised like many of the orphans were; the Winners clothed, fed, and educated him in return for his services. He was Quatre's best friend and personal servant.  
  
"Well if he has a name, he should tell us!" Duo exclaimed. The taller boy remained silent, causing the braided American to duck his head in embarrassment. The boy hadn't said a word since he'd awoken in the med wing, and Quatre doubted he could. A name wandered through his mind.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should call him Trowa," a slight nod deemed this name acceptable, "My dad mentioned someone named Trowa once. Trowa... Barton. Or something like that. It's a good name."  
  
"Whatever you say, Quat-man. As long as bang-boy over here agrees." One didn't have to be a psychic to see many glares in Duo's future.  
  
*****  
  
The planet was barely formed, it's flow of pulsing life both beautiful and intoxicating, the Heartbeat of Earth. Greens and blues flooded its surface, and species of miraculous variety thronged from the seas. Then there was one with the power to change the very fate of the great Garden of Eden. Man. Man and his intelligence.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre woke, shivering and sweating hot and cold at the same time. The nightmare had plagued him for as long as he could remember, nearly driving him insane more than once. Standing shakily, he half-walked half- stumbled to the door connecting his to Duo's. Fumbling with the doorknob a bit, the trembling blond all but fell into the small room now shared by his two friends. Duo, with his amazing ability to sense when something was wrong, was sprawled out on his bed snoring loudly. He was awoken, however, by a not-so-gentle prod from the ever alert Trowa.  
"Snnner... Q-man? Oh. Nightmares again," Duo said, patting the bed beside him. Quatre obediently sat down, leaning against the long-haired boy. Trowa, with unusual sympathy, sat down on Quatre's other side. The blonde half-listened to his old friend's animated explanation of old nightmare, and let himself be lulled to sleep by the warmth and erratic breathing of another human. 


	2. The Road Less Traveled

Silent Road  
  
The Road Less Traveled:  
  
Trowa wiped soot from his eye and choked from the thick black smoke traveling up over the hills. He did not need to look to know that the Estate was crumbled and blacked, its occupants scattered outside, alive with very few injuries. It had been a slow fire, but the dry region of former Asia had no means of halting its spread. The lives of the people had been spared in exchanged for their home. But it wasn't they the silent boy was worried about. He moved, with grace that was his second nature, to the side of the slight boy he had only recently become to know as a true friend.  
  
"Oh, Trowa. What have I done?" cold tears left trails down Quatre's cheeks.  
  
~ It wasn't your fault, Quatre. Don't you see? You're pure of heart, you couldn't have done this. It was that dark thing inside you, the one that pulls you to keep moving, to run and never stop... ~ Unable to express the contortion of his thoughts, Trowa merely placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, as if the contact alone would allow the smaller boy to understand.  
  
"YES! Uh, I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Q-man, really..." receiving permission in the form of a shaky smile, Braided Baka the Tactless continued "We're finally out of that prison! Common you two, I know you're spoiling for adventure as much as I am. We could get away from here for a while, explore, find out *why*, y'know?" Quatre opened his mouth to argue, but was brought up short by a slight squeeze from the hand on his shoulder.  
  
He considered. "I suppose Father could use some time to calm down..." a pained expression. "Guys?"  
  
"Don't worry," Duo whispered, suddenly earnest, "I was playing with matches. Just what your old man threatened to kick me out for."  
  
Trowa nodded. Their journey would now begin.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Quatre watched the fire burn cheerfully in his hearth, smiling at the way it snapped and hissed. Duo was snoring loudly on Quatre's bed, and Trowa was staring out the window at something only he could see.  
  
Suddenly, the blonde Arab couldn't breath. The air was smothering and harsh, the walls were closing in.  
  
"No!" He cried, struggling to his feet, his cry rousing his friends from their separate reveries. "No!" His hand shot out, striking at the choking heat. A log fell, sparks flew...  
  
*end flashback*  
  
As it turned out, they didn't leave immediately. Supplies were gathered and preparations made, as secret as they were. Quatre, predictably, wanted to say goodbye to some of the older staff. None of them knew what was going to happen after they set out, so a whole inventory of clothes and food was packed into a small wagon pulled by one of the Winner horses.  
  
Riding away, Trowa frowned and placed a hand over an old bullet wound on his arm.  
  
*****  
  
Dark cerulean eyes glared at the small wagon from a hidden crag of rocks. These eyes slid over their former banged target, a mark that would not yet be hit. They focused on a lithe, talkative figure. A boy much more useful now, alive. Yes, thought the blue-eyed boy. This would be a challange.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Whee! The first actual chapter is finished! Sorry I haven't gotten to any yaoi parts yet, but they're coming, I promise! Please review, this is my first fic and I do like to know what you kind readers think.  
  
Daybreak-chan 


	3. Update

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hello to all of my -1.2 fans out there. Sorry the update is taking so long, but I'll have Burning Bridges and an explaination of my confusing second chapter up as soon as possible. If you want to check out any of my other work while you wait, I'm going to be working on a fic featuring a certain fuzzy blue teleporter from X-men Evolution. No, I'm not ashamed to adore the blue dude. So until I get off my lazy arse and start writing; caio, ja, auf wiedersehen, whatever.  
  
*~* Daybreak-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
